La paura fa novanta
La paura fa novanta è il terzo episodio della seconda stagione, ed il primo special di Halloween. Trama Introduzione Marge appare nel palco di un teatro, avvertendo che la puntata che sta per andare in onda è molto paurosa, e rischia di impressionare qualche bambino, dopodiché scompare e parte la sigla, che mostra dapprima il cimitero di Springfield, e poi la casa sull'albero (appunto "treehouse") di Bart, Lisa e Maggie. Homer è appena tornato da una passeggiata facendo "dolcetto o scherzetto" (trick or treat) travestito da fantasma, quando decide di salire nella casa sull'albero per sentire cosa facevano i suoi figli. I tre si stanno raccontando storie dell'orrore, data la situazione, e si alternano in tre racconti. La casa dell'incubone (Bad dream house) I Simpson hanno comprato una casa a un prezzo molto economico, e si apprestano ad occuparla. Tuttavia la casa sembra già occupata da strane presenze, che si fanno notare in libri che volano, sangue nelle pareti, vortici per dimensioni parallele sui muri, e una voce maligna (in realtà la voce di Alfred Hitchcock) che ripete continuamente "Siete pregati di andarvene". Lisa non si sente a suo agio, e Marge decide di andar via, ma viene fermata da Homer che, per paura di mandare all'aria l'affare dell'acquisto della casa, la convince a riflettere per una notte. Durante quella notte, la voce misteriosa invita tutti i membri della famiglia a uccidere gli altri con dei coltelli da cucina, quando vengono fermati da Marge, che rimanendo immune alle istigazioni della voce, li fa rinsavire. In seguito scoprono anche che la casa è costruita su un antico cimitero indiano. La voce nel frattempo li minaccia, quando Marge perde la pazienza ("Smettila di dire stronzate!") e invoglia la casa a decidere di accettare l'intera famiglia a vivere con essa. La casa, non volendo passare tutta la vita con i Simpson decide di auto-distruggersi. Affamati sono i dannati (Hungry are the damned) Durante un barbecue i Simpson vengono rapiti da tre alieni, con un solo occhio, chiamati Kang, Kodos e un terzo che non dice il suo nome (questo è il primo episodio in cui appaiono Kang e Kodos, che verranno utilizzati in tutti gli speciali di Halloween). I tre si mostrano subito molto gentili, offrendo ai Simpson un pranzo molto ricco che li rende entusiasti. Si mostrano anche molto inclini a far divertire i loro ospiti con una tv che trasmette oltre un milione di canali e con giochi videoludici. Lisa però si insospettisce di tutta questa cortesia, rimanendo sorpresa del fatto che gli alieni li pesano continuamente e dal fatto che non mangiano mai. Essi affermano di voler tenersi l'appetito per una festa che avverrà nel loro pianeta al loro arrivo, a cui parteciperanno anche i Simpson. Lisa per caso scopre nelle cucine un libro intitolato "Come cucinare umani". In seguito si scopre che in realtà il libro era impolverato, e il vero titolo è "Come cucinare per 4 umani". Gli alieni tuttavia si sentono offesi dai sospetti di Lisa, e rimandano i loro ospiti sulla Terra. Il corvo (The raven) Il racconto intero è basato sulla poesia di Edgar Allan Poe, "Il corvo". La famiglia Simpson è il cast della poesia, con Homer che interpreta il protagonista, Bart che interpreta il corvo, Maggie e Lisa che interpretano i serafini e Marge che interpreta Eleonora. La sceneggiatura e la trama sono pressoché uguali alla poesia del Poe, eccetto che per un "Ciucciati il calzino" ("Eat my shorts") e un "Tu, piccolo..." ("You, little..."). Conclusione Alla fine dell'episodio Marge richiama i suoi figli a letto. I tre dormono sonni tranquilli, mentre Homer, al contrario, è spaventato e non riesce a dormire. Citazioni e riferimenti Introduzione * L'introduzione è una parodia dell'inizio Frankenstein, dove un uomo usciva da una tenda e avvisava il pubblico La casa dell'incubone * La casa è basata sul film Amityville Horror. * Gli oggetti che volano nel soggiorno e il fatto che la casa sia costruita su un cimitero indiano sono un riferimento a "Poltergeist - Demoniache presenze. * Le ascie che impugnano Homer, Maggie, Lisa e Bart sono una citazione a The Shining. * Quando Maggie viene posseduta dalla casa gira completamente la testa, come Linda Blair nel film L'esorcista. * La casa che si autodistrugge è una citazione a La caduta della casa degli Usher, racconto di Edgar Allan Poe, ripresa anche dal finale di Poltergeist. Affamati sono i dannati * Il segmento è una parodia di To serve man, un episodio della serie Ai confini della realtà e trae spunto anche dai fumetti della EC Comics. * L'inquadratura in cui Lisa vede gli alieni è una citazione a La donna che visse due volte. * Il corridoio dell'astronave è un omaggio ad Alien. Il corvo * In una delle scene si intravedono i nomi di alcuni libri del Poe: "Il pozzo e il pendolo", "Il cuore rivelatore" e "La lettera rubata". * Il quadro che ritrae Marge si basa su La Gioconda. * Quando Homer riceve una botta, compaiono tanti piccoli corvi intorno alla sua testa. Proprio come nei cartoni di Chuck Jones. de:Horror frei Haus en:Treehouse of Horror es:Treehouse of Horror fr:Simpson Horror Show pl:Treehouse of Horror I pt:A casa da árvore dos horrores ru:Дом ужасов I Categoria:Episodi stagione 2 Categoria:Special di Halloween